


A Killer And His Angel

by Daisycupcake811



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Sex, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Underage Castiel (Supernatural), mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisycupcake811/pseuds/Daisycupcake811
Summary: Dean wanted to hurt people for as long as he can remember. Until one day when he sees his angel for the first time. Of course, in the end Dean hurts the only two people he's ever claimed to love in the worst ways possible





	1. Chapter 1

Then 

Dean had the urge to hurt people as far back as he could remember. It had started with fights in school, a broken nose, broken jaw and a few knocked out teeth. The first time he killed Dean had just turned twenty. It was just some random asshole alpha who had been bothering omegas all night at the bar, but the rush he got as the man's blood poured out was the most amazing feeling Dean had ever experienced. He killed pretty regularly after that. It was always Alpha men who in Dean's opinion would make the world a better place if they weren't in it. 

He spent years perfecting his craft and then Dean saw him, the perfect omega his angel. Castiel had been walking home from school the first time Dean had set eyes on him. Kidnapping wasn't his style, especially not omegas but for some reason he needed to have him. Dean watched watched the younger omega for weeks before making his move. He had noticed during his observation that the only person in his angel's family that might go looking for him was one of his older brothers. So he made a plan and snatched Castiel while the omega was coming home from school.  
Castiel didn't speak for weeks and hid from Dean more often than not. Eventually Dean was able to prove to his angel that he wasn't going to hurt him and Cas slowly came out of his shell.

The weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Castiel hated to admit that he was falling in love with Dean but he was, he loved the alpha loved taking care of him and their little cabin in the woods. Dean equally adored his Angel and did his best to take the best care of Castiel. Cas knew of course that every time Dean left their little home the alpha was out killing or "Hunting" as his mate referred to his out of the house activities. They were extremely happy for years just the two of them and then it happened.

They were asleep in bed, resting after one of Cas's intense heats when they were woken by loud noises. Castiel didn't even have time to react or help Dean escape the house before their room was swarmed with police and swat teams. Cas watched in horror as Dean was pulled away from him. He couldn't hold back his tears as he was led out of the house and taken over to an ambulance to be examined. Cas tired to search for Dean to find his alpha in the sea of people,but he could barely see anything in the darkness. 

Six weeks after his supposed rescue Castiel found out that he was expecting a pup. Cas cried when they told him, He had wanted this for so long and now that it had finally happened, Dean wouldn't be around to watch their pup grow. Seven months later Castiel went into labor and gave birth to Maya Charlotte Winchester a tiny baby girl who Cas immediately fell in love with.

Now (24 years since Then) 

It had been almost twenty four years since Dean had last seen his angel. Twenty four years since Castiel had been ripped away and he had been thrown in prison. He should have stopped hunting, should have stayed home and given his perfect omega a pup like he had promised. After a year in prison, Dean did learn that Castiel had a child, a baby girl who was probably just as amazing and perfect as his angel was. Three months after learning of his daughter's existence, he got a note slipped under the door of his cell the note consisted of three simple words "Maya Charlotte Winchester". Dean held on tightly to the scrap of paper, the only thing he had of his angel and pup. 

All of that had led to now. Dean had been woken up this morning and informed that for the first time since arriving in prison he had a visitor. His hands and feet were secured in cuffs before he was taken out of his cell and through the prison to the small grouping of interrogation rooms. The alpha didn't say a word as guards chained him to a metal table and then took up posts in each corner of the room. Five minutes passed before the door opened and a young woman was escorted inside. She sat down and stared at Dean across the table. "Hi Dad" She said eventually. 

"Maya" Dean said quietly as he stared at the girl in disbelief. His daughter was here, he had never even imagined that he would ever meet his and Cas's little girl. Dean looked her over carefully, taking in her perfectly pressed dress, dainty engagement ring and the soft swell of a baby bump. "You look so much like your mother" Dean said quietly. "That's funny, Mama always says I look like you" Maya said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How is Cas?" Dean asked, perking up at the mention of his angel. "Mama is...He's sick, doctors say it's a form of dementia brought on by pining sickness and a mental breakdown" Maya explained as she eyed her father carefully. "Most days he thinks he's back in your cabin, waiting for you with dinner ready and on the table" She added with a sad sigh. "Mama was always kind of like that, but the older I got, the worse and more confused he got" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. Dean paused, feelings of dread and guilt filling him. His baby girl was all alone, She didn't have either parent and it was all his fault. 

"I shouldn't have come here, I don't know why I did" Maya questioned out loud. Sitting at this table across from her mother's alpha was something she never thought she'd do and it created feelings she couldn't quite put into words. "I guess...I just wanted you to know that you've hurt me and that you've given my mother the only person you claim to love a fate worse than death, I wanted you to have to look into the face of one of your only living victims" Maya finished as she got up and headed toward the door. Dean stared helplessly as his daughter left and the large metal door sealed them off from each other. One to walk free in the sunlight and the other to be spend the rest of a lifetime in a six by eight foot cage.


	2. Epilogue

Maya doesn't visit again and while Dean is disappointed he wasn't expecting that she would. A few months after her only visit he receives a bright red envelope. Inside is a perfectly posed Christmas card. A picture of Maya and her family. She's sitting in front of a fireplace with a handsome alpha next to her and a pup cradled in her arms. On the back of the card is the name "Mary Castielle" and it 's from that that Dean realizes he and his Angel have a beautiful little granddaughter. 

There's no communication after that for a very long time. Dean steadily grows old in his six by eight cell. Then, two years after the christmas card comes yet another simple note is slipped under his door. "He's Gone" is written in what Dean can only assume is his daughter 's own careful script, but, from the look of things her hand was shaking when she wrote the note. Gone, his angel is gone and while Dean always knew Castiel would go first the sudden announcement of it knocks the wind out of him, he can feel his lungs and throat constrict and he can't breathe. 

Less than thirty six hours after she mails the note Maya isn't the least surprised when she gets an official notice from the prison, saying that her father was found Dead in his cell that morning, a random cocktail of drugs from a needle in his arm apparently. She sits on the floor with her daughter and cries over her father for the first time since she had been old enough to know who he was and understand what he had done. 

Maya buys the land her parent's cabin once stood on from the government for a small price. Part of it is because of the strange curiosity, she has for her father and for the life her parents had before, but mostly its to fulfill her mother's wish to "Go home". She gets them both cremated and spreads their ashes on the land while her daughter runs around and her son happily kicks in her stomach. 

When Dean comes to he feels a soft plush bed under him and not the standard prison cot or even a hospital bed. He cracked an eye open and looked around to see the walls of his and Cas's old bedroom. Muttering to himself about the drugs, giving him a lucid dream Dean slips out of bed and pads out to the kitchen. The cabin is exactly how he remembers, not a single thing out of place. Breath catches in Dean's throat when he sees Castiel. The omega is cooking at the stove and has his back turned. 

"Angel?" Dean tries softly, trying to get Cas's attention, needing answers and to know where he was.

Castiel turned and looked over at Dean with a smile. "Least you remembered I don't like to be kept waiting" Cas said as he leaned up on his tiptoes and pulled Dean in for a kiss. 

As Dean finds out later they aren't in heaven or hell, but in the space between. It seems Castiel 's refusal to enter through the pearly gates upon his death has put them in this situation. They sit in their own little slice of perfection and watch over their daughter and grandpups. Heartbreakingly, its a grandson who joins them first. Henry is fifteen when he's killed in a car accident that his mother never forgives herself for. They watch it happen because they always watch Maya and her pups. One second Henry is laughing in the passenger seat of a friend's truck and the next he's walking into the cabin like its a normal every day occurrence and he's just coming in from the woods. So now its three of them in the house, three of them waiting for a daughter, a mother, a father and siblings to join them.


End file.
